Kaji Bae
'Character First Name' Bae 'Character Last Name' Kaji 'IMVU Username' KajiBae 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 22 'Date of Birth' 2/2/178 A.P. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 175lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kaji Bae is a sweetheart to all that he comes into contact. When one first meets him, he is very shy and reserved for he is mindful not to scare anyone away, but once attached, he can become a brother to just about anyone. Bae’s best trait is his gentle nature. Although he is part of the bloody mist, he is not as violent as others perceive bloody mist ninja to be. Bae would much rather sit and have a conversation with someone than resort to violence. He loves to constantly make jokes, play games with friends, and bring a smile to all. He refuses to let himself or anyone spend any waking moment being angry, sad, depressed, or anything of the likes for life is precious and should be lived to the fullest. He hates to see anyone down in the dirt. However, someone so loving and tender hearted comes with a mean bark and bite. It is rare when someone finds Bae on the edge, and it is a scary sight to watch especially when it concerns the safety and happiness of those he loves because it is almost as if he is someone completely different and unrecognizable. He can become very protective of family and friends, maybe even over protective some may say. He is willing to sacrifice himself so that someone else may be allowed to smile, laugh, and play another day. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaji Clan Primarily settling in Sunagakure, those of the Kaji clan often hold the affinites of both Fire and Wind, which allows them to access their Kekkei Genkai: Flare. They are famous for their Ninjutsu skill and manipulation, as well as their dislike of Taijutsu and close combat. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' The Two Tailed Chakram 'Strengths' Ninjutsu - Exceptional Hand Seals - Superior 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu - Terrible Strength - Inferior Databook 'Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Ninjutsu *Transformation Technique *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Rope Escape Technique *Body Flicker Technique Shuriken Jutsu *Manipulated Shuriken Technique *Shadow Shuriken Technique *Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release *Fire Light *Flamethrower *Phoenix Sage Fire Technique *Dragon Fire Technique *Smoke Out *Rushing Stampede River Wind Release *Breeze Blade *Air Thickening *Blustering Wind *Wind Razor *Spiraling Wind Ball *Vacuum Wave Team Affiliation Team Inkroe : Sensei- Takeda Inkroe *Takeda Miyuki *Kaji Bae 'Allies' Land of Water 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Bae was born as an only child, but that did not stop him. He was always a social person. He made up for his lack of brothers and sisters by trying to make everyone in the village his friend. During his years in the academy, he would always come home late because he did not want to go back home. Going back home meant that he would be alone and being alone was the one thing that Bae hated most. Bae had a great fear of being rejected and lost in the crowd. He did not want life to pass him by while he hid away in his room, so he always stayed out. When he woke up in the morning, he would grab breakfast, and immediately, he would go to a friend’s house to either train, talk, or do anything to distract his mind. When he first joined the academy, Bae immediately began to fall in love with Shurikenjutsu. He loved ninja tools, and he could figure out his way around a blade without effort. He enjoyed the gleam of the metal in the sun, the sounds it made when clashing against other metal, the soft melodic whistle as it was being unsheathed, and the way metal smelled as it was being forged in the shops. All of this appealed to Bae. After school, he would go and spend time with the old man in the ninja tool’s shop. Bae would sit and watch the old man forge the tools, and as the old man forged, he would teach Bae about the various different weapons: how sharp they were, the strengths and weakness that they possessed in battle, and how different weapons faired when combined with chakra. Bae and the old man became such great friends that every now and then the old man would ask Bae a question about ninja tools, and if Bae got it right, the old man rewarded him with a satchel of freshly made shuriken and kunai. In Bae’s leisure time, he would sneak away from home and go into the woods behind his house. About a mile into the woods, Bae had setup a bunch of targets. He would stay there for hours throwing kunai, shuriken, and any other type of ninja tool that was either given to him by the old man, and as time progressed, Bae would soon become a master marksman. As Bae spent countless hours being with friends and training, he never really took the time to learn about his clan until one night when the unthinkable occurred. Bae had gotten into an argument with his father. His father did not approve of Bae’s interest in ninja tools. Bae’s father always believed that a ninja should only rely on his body and his chakra because relying on a tool to do the fighting made a ninja weak and useless because the moment he ran out of tools he would be nothing. Bae’s father stormed into his room and began to raid the place for any tools that was given to him by the old man. Bae who grew with rage wanted his father to stop. He tried to take the tools from his father, but his father was much larger and stronger than Bae was. As tears streamed down his face Bae resorted to using force against his father. He attempted to hit his father with a small fireball, but his rage was too great. The fireball grew to greater lengths than Bae imagined. Almost all of Bae’s chakra poured into it, but the strangest thing happened when the color of the fire changed from a blazing red to more of a royal blue. As the fireball launched forth from Bae’s mouth, the entire house exploded and began to burn in a roar of blue flames. Bae was knocked out of a window due to the explosion, but his parents were not so lucky. The flames engulfed the both of them, and Bae could hear their screams as the fires quickly burned through their flesh, down to their bones, and ultimately killing them. Unable to face what he has done, Bae ran away from his village. RolePlaying History 'Approved by:' Takeda Miyuki Takeda Inkroe Category:Jounin Category:Nation of Water Category:Team Inkroe Category:Kaji Category:Team Bae